Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School
' Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School' is a 1988 TV-movie produced for syndication by Hanna-Barbera Productions and distributed by Great American Broadcasting, as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 package. Based upon the popular 1979 Hanna-Barbera series Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, the film features Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and Scrappy-Doo becoming gym teachers at a school for daughters of famous monsters. Plot Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy Doo are on their way to a Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls, where they have been hired as gym teachers. Once there, however, they find that it is actually a school for girl ghouls. The students include Sibella, the daughter of Count Dracula; Elsa Frankenteen, the daughter of Frankensteen Senior, plus she's a teen girl; Winnie, the daughter of a werewolf; Phantasma (usually called Phanty for short), the daughter of the Phantom Father; and Tanis (which is a parody of an Egyptian city), the Mummy Daddy's daughter. Other residents of the school are Miss Grimwood, the headmistress, and her pet dragon Matches (who dislikes Scooby at first, but later becomes friends, and has a strong liking for Scrappy). She has a hand in a white glove, and a blue octopus butler and sharks in the moat, around the school. Gym class soon starts, with the intent to train the girls for their upcoming volleyball match against the boys of the neighboring Calloway Military Academy (who have always beaten them). As an additional plot twist, Revolta, the self-styled Witch of the Web, plans to kidnap the girls and make them her slaves in order to control their parents, who had previously warned Shaggy and Scooby not to let any harm come to their girls. Despite being well-liked by all their students, Shaggy and Scooby run away when monsters such as an alien, the Creature from the Black Lagoon, and Godzilla enroll their daughters at the school the following year. Character Profiles Elsa Frankensteen Elsa is the oldest of the Grimwood girls. She's a Frankenstein of about 14 years old, who loves science. Elsa is close to Tanis, and Phantasma. Like all Frankensteins, her movements are a little slow, and does tend to point out the obvious; however, she is bright, strong, and tenacious, and has two hearts. Elsa is tall, pale, with black hair with a white streak done up, and has many stitches on her body. Her outfit consists of a green dress over a light green t-shirt with chunky brown sandals. She gave her father a "portable shockman" (a play on a walkman), with a rechargable battery that lasts for weeks.'' Unlike all the girls, she speaks like a tomboy instead of a normal girl voice. Phantasma '''Phantasma' is a phantom/ghost of about 13 years old. She is pretty, loves playing the organ and writes her own songs, at which she is quite talented. She is silly, wacky, but is actually smarter than she appears. She also loves to play, fly, and run around. She has a very high-pitched laugh that she uses whenever she is happy. She is the most artistic and is close to Elsa. Her outfit consists of a pale, short-sleeved blue dress, white cowboy boots, wide eyes, icy-blue skin, and white hair worn in a sideways ponytail with a blue streak. Her gift to her father was a composition which she wrote and played with Miss Grimwood's hand keyboard with her octopus butler on drums. It was called 'Duet for Three Hands and Six Tentacles'. Sibella Sibella is a vampire of about 12 years old. She is the pretty one out of the girls, and enjoys rough sports as much as the other girls. She likes to make puns on words related to vampires, like "fangtastic" and is the most talkative. She is often the one who runs errands, and is always happy to help. Sibella is close to both Winnie and Tanis. She has long purple hair, light purple skin, red lips, and green eyes, and her outfit consists of a purple dress with a slit, red high-heeled shoes, and a red belt. Her gift to her father was a "bat robe". (a pun on a bathrobe) She made one for herself too, but fire-proof for Matches. Her father loved it, as it was very useful on rainy nights. When he tried it on in a mirror just the robe showed and not him. Shaggy commented that it was "no reflection on him". Like many vampires, she can turn into a bat. Winnie Winnie is a werewolf of about 9 years old. She is athletic, bossy, brave, tough and sometimes overconfident; often howling at almost every oppurtunity. She is close to both Sibella and Tanis. Winnie is short, has brown fur, curly, bright orange hair, and yellow eyes. Her outfit consists of a blue dress with the sleeves cut off along with a light blue bowtie. Her gift to her father was a "Juicer" shaped like a sarcophagus with large spikes inside. The juice came out of the top. It made bitter lemonade, which her father loved as it made his whiskers pucker. Tanis Tanis is the youngest of the Grimwood girls. She is a mummy of about 6 years old. She isn't very confident in herself into she gets a trophy for her mummy case. Tanis is a little shorter than Winnie. She has blue eyes, and her outfit consists of a plain white dress with long sleeves along with white wrappings attached to it. Her bare feet and head are covered in bandages and she has a bandage hanging out at the back of her head like a ponytail along with a dark pink bow on the top of her head, possibly to keep them from falling out. The uncovered parts of her body (her legs, hands, and mouth) reveal her white skin. Her gift to her father was a "fright light" shaped like a mummy case with a mummy inside. The mummy's eyes released beams of red light when the case is open. It was used to brighten the darkest (real) mummy case. She relates to Tootie from the Fairly Oddparents a bit during the movie due to the fact that she runs away with Revolta's wand, and jumps off after Shaggy fixes her bow. Another reference was when she was doing ballet with the other girls. The way that she danced reflects Tootie, who is part of a group called the Cream Puffs who are also famous for ballet. Cast * Don Messick as Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Glynis Johns as Miss Grimwood * Ruta Lee as Revolta * Susan Blu as Sibella Dracula * Patty Maloney as Tanis the Mummy * Russi Taylor as Phantasma the Phantom * Pat Musick as Elsa Frankensteen * Marilyn Schreffler as Winnie the Werewolf * Ronnie Schell as Colonel Calloway * Aaron Lohr as Miguel * Scott Menville as Tug Roper * Rene Auberjonois as Baxter * Bumper Robinson as Jamal Williams * Jeff Cohen as Grunt * Frank Welker as Matches Trivia *This is one of the Scooby-Doo projects of the 80's where Shaggy is wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. In Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, Cyber Shaggy wears this outfit. *Elsa Frankenstein is named after the actress Elsa Lanchester who starred as Frankenstein's wife in the 1935 movie The Bride of Frankenstein. *Phantasma is quite possibly the daughter of Erik, of the movie Phantom of the Opera. [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0189071/ Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School at the Internet Movie Database] Category:Link Fix Category:Infobx Needed